1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film processor having means for maintaining a constant rate of movement of a length of sheet material during the application of a layer of processing liquid thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to apparatus for maintaining a constant rate of movement of sheet material from a supply reel to a processing liquid applicator and then to a station where it is superposed with a photographically exposed premounted film frame of the instant type in order to initiate the formation of a visible image withing the film frame. Apparatus for applying a layer of processing liquid to a length of sheet material prior to superposing or laminating it to an exposed length of instant type film are well known. One example of such an apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,667 wherein a length of sheet material, e.g., a polyester having a layer of gelatin thereon is continuously moved past an applicator which applies a coating of processing liquid to the gelatin side of the sheet material prior to superposing it with a length of exposed transparency film of the instant type. However, this type of system is not readily adaptable to a process wherein the coated sheet material is to be superposed with individual premounted film frames. Another type of apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,468 wherein sections of a sheet of film are sequentially exposed, moved to a processing liquid applicator where a roller applies a coating of processing liquid thereto, and then advanced to a bin where they may be retrieved by the operator of the apparatus. Because this apparatus provides for intermittent application of processing liquid to the different film sections, the applicator housing or reservoir is sealed between such applications in order to protect the processing liquid from the adverse effects of the atmosphere. Again, this system does not lend itself to the processing of exposed premounted film frames. Further, the applicator roller must be provided with a system for moving it from fully emersed position in the processing liquid to a coating position.